Nadeshikozakura
Nadeshikozakura (なでしこ桜) is one of the songs created and performed by Wagakki Band for their eponymous second single and their second album Yasouemaki. It is the band's first ballad and the ending theme for Sengoku Musou. Members of the band commented that the series' fusion soundtrack was a close match to their music. Yuko Suzuhana remarked that this was made to contrast Ikusa. She designed it to be a slow and traditional song to reflect Kunoichi's femininity. Suzuhana believes the song was an interesting balance for Machiya, their guitar player, since he couldn't be too overpowering or too fast. The music video shooting was a constant fight to keep water away from the instruments and a stressful yet entertaining experience for the members. Nadeshiko in this case can be translated as "pink", but it can also mean a lovely maiden. The cherry blossoms within the song title are tinged pink or emulate the flowers within a maiden's heart. Cherry blossoms often represent purity and beauty within the language of the flowers. Many of its lyrics and its imagery are inspired by one of Ono no Komachi's poems in [https://www.shigureden.or.jp/about/database_03.html?id=9 the spring volume of Kokinshū]. Credits :Lyrics, Composition: Yuko Suzuhana :Music: Wagakki Band :avex trax label Lyrics Kanji= :朝焼けの霧に滲む :囁く彼方の声 :夢か覚め遠く満ちる :時の訪れ :手に落ちた露に映る :そなたの面影 :待てど　いずこ　うつつに :心の奥で彷徨う :儚く揺れる :なでしこ桜 :乱世で生まれた花よ :紅く染められ :今、よみがえる :あの日のにほひ :夜に開く花ビラ :音もなく　続く道を :守るべき者のため :ひとときの　闇を照らす :月影ぼうし :深き淵に霞める :そなたの指切り :忍び宿る絆と :心を盾に貫け :艶やかに舞う :なでしこ桜 :乱世で朽ちてく花よ :風にたわむれ :今、枝垂れゆく :微かなにほひ :色は移りにけりな :今ひとつ　またひとつ　零れゆく :花海に　うずもれて :永遠（とわ）に巡り巡る夢見草 :儚く揺れる :なでしこ桜 :乱世で生まれた花よ :紅く染められ :今、よみがえる :あの日のにほひ :夜に開く花ビラ :忘れることなかれ |-|Romaji= :asayake no kiri ni nijimu :sasayaku kanata no koe :yume ka same tooku michiru :toki no otozure :te ni ochita tsuyu ni utsuru :sonata no omokage :matedo izuko utsutsu ni :kokoro no oku de samayou :hakanaku yureru :nadeshikozakura :ransei de umarareta hana yo :akaku somerare :ima, yomigaeru :ano hi no nihohi :yoru ni hiraku hanabira :otomonaku tsuzuku michi wo :mamorubekimono no tame :hitotoki no yami wo terasu :tsukikage boushi :fukaki fuchi ni kasumeru :sonata no yubikiri :shinobi yadoru kizuna to :kokoro wo tate ni tsuranuke :adeyakani mau :nadeshikozakura :ransei de kuchiteku hana yo :kaze ni tawamure :ima, shidareyuku :kasuka nihohi :iro wa utsuri ni kerina :ima hitotsu mata hitotsu koboreyuku :hanaumi ni uzumorete :towa ni meguri meguru yumemigusa :hakanaku yureru :nadeshikozakura :ranse de umarareta hana yo :akaku somerare :ima, yomigaeru :ano hi no nihohi :yoru ni hiraku hanabira :wasureru koto nakare |-|English Translation= :Bleeding through the fog of dawn :is a faint faraway voice :Was it a dream that woke me :to the ticks of time :The dew in my hand reflects :my memories of you :Wait, I cry. Where are you in this fantasy? :I wander deep within my mind :A fleeting sway, :lovely cherry blossoms :O, flowers born from a turbulent age :Once dyed crimson :are just now reviving :the hue of that day :Night opens to a splash of petals :Silently I go forth :for the person I want to protect :Only for a moment do I shine in the darkness :covered in moonlit shadows :Your pinky promise skims across :the surface of the deep abyss :It penetrates through the bonds dwelling within me :and the shields of my heart :Dance enchantingly, :lovely cherry blossoms, :O, flowers wilted by the chaos :that once played in the wind :Now, it weeps :a faint hue, :its vibrant colors have faded :One after another, they spill down :and are buried in a sea of flowers :Cherry blossoms will circle round for eternity :An ephemeral quiver from those :lovely cherry blossoms :O, flowers born from a turbulent age :that were once dyed crimson :are now rekindling :the hue of that day :Your blossoms wilt in the night :I shall never forget you External Links *Official track listing, Official music video (region locked) *Natalie interview Category:Songs